Free the Wind
by Angelhart79
Summary: Naruku is dead and Kagura is free of her master's clutches. Free to do as she pleases. Even to pay a visit to a certain demon. (one shot)


**Free the Wind**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/hurt/comfort  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story has adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

For all you Sesshomaru/Kagura fans out there: This one is for you ^^

Summary: Naruku is dead and Kagura is free of her master's clutches. Free to do as she pleases. Even to pay a visit to a certain demon.

* * *

The warm water was so soothing on her skin. The wind sorceress Kagura stretched her arms, admiring them and how the water on them reflected the light of the stars and the moon. Smooth, soft, pale skin. Every part of her flawless. Except one part.

She couldn't see it, even if she turned her head into a painful angle. But she knew it was still there. That part would always remain. A continuous reminder of her previous enslavement. One she had escaped just barely. Just an inch away from death.

The moment he had returned her own heart, she had felt it. It had been mere primal instinct that warned her of the danger. Her previous master had no intention to set her free at all. He had wanted her to suffer.

And in truth… she had deserved the punishment he would be bestowing on her.

She had betrayed him after all.

But they had saved her. The hanyou, the priestess girl, the demon slayer and the monk. They were there. Inuyasha's Windscar slicing through the tentacles full of miasma that were about to pierce her.

Saved by the wind.

And the wind had guided her to safety. She wasn't brave to stand up against him, her old master. It would be a battle she would definitely lose. So, she fled. If Naraku would kill the bunch that had aided her in her escape, so be it. She would not wait to see the outcome of it.

And now… now he was dead. She had felt it and for a moment she had dreaded her own ending as well. For wasn't she still a part of him? If he died, would she die too?

But she was still here. And he could not reclaim her. Could not hunt her. Taunt her. She was…

Free.

The water was a strange contrast against the coolness of her skin. And it was for the first time in her so short life that she allowed herself to feel. The grass against her feet. Water that glided over her body like the soft material of her kimono. She watched the clear substance gliding through her fingers as she scooped it up and brought it to her face.

There wasn't any noise. Just the wind. And even that didn't bring her the information which she already knew by heart. That he was there. Nearby.

It pleased her that he reacted to the opening she had provided. From the previous encounters she had with him, she knew that he wasn't one that could be easily provoked. She had flown low and the air's stream would carry her scent. Not that she needed to be close for that. She had no doubt he could sense her for miles away. And she had landed in the forest nearby.

The hot spring she so luckily found was a welcome distraction. Soothing for her nerves. That pounding organ in her chest was acting weird when she had set her plan in motion. It made her uneasy. The beating thing meant she was alive, but it was not something she could control. Not by the power of the wind. Not by any demon strength. And it was fluttering like a trapped little bird. A feeling so strange and almost frightening. She placed her right hand on her chest. But the pressure she placed upon it did nothing for the rhythm that was behind skin and bones. In fact, thinking about it, made it only worse.

Then it was there. That soft breeze as it passed the leaves and stroked the grass took it with it. That demon scent. Male. Powerful.

She looked back, but there was nothing to see except the trees and bushes that surrounded the spring. A grin crept upon her lips. A sudden self-confidence. Amusement.

She never thought of him as the voyeuristic kind. When he had saved her from the river that one day he had barely glanced upon her as she sat there almost naked in her shredded kimono. And now he was peeping?

"It is rude to spy." She had felt his aura, but was shocked to suddenly see him standing so close to the water's edge as she had turned around to try and pinpoint his location – not she assumed to figure out if he indeed wanted to stay hidden. Her right arm covering her naked breasts almost instantly in an automatic reflex as she looked up.

The wind that had informed her of his presence toyed with his long white hair and the long sleeves of his kimono. He didn't speak, just looked at her. She tried to read his face, trying to find any hint of a normal male reaction to the close proximity of a naked female body.

"Hn." The sound left her lips when she noticed there was none. She dared to even bluntly lower her gaze to his pelvis for a quick glance.

"Could you hand me, my kosode?" As she asked she saw his gaze following her pointing index finger. The fabric was lying on the rocks nearby, but his eyes returned to her face and he remained unmoving.

Her right arm still covering her breasts she moved herself towards the edge. Gracefully stepping upon the rock her feet had found earlier and bringing herself out of the water. Tactically she had managed to turn herself away from him the moment the water level reached below her hips. The effect giving her a gallant modesty, yet in the meanwhile giving him a perfect view of her lower curves.

She turned her head to look at him. A smile decorating her lips. "So, you don't play fetch, huh?" Nothing. No emotion on his face that would even betray if he found her pun humorous or that it annoyed him. It annoyed her, though, that she couldn't read him. Most of her prey had been quite easy to read. And as she made her way towards the large rock she wondered about the term 'prey'. For was she even sure that she was the one doing the hunting? She ignored the hadajuban and just dressed herself with only the kimono, not even bothering with the obi. Pressing the folds together she turned around to face him.

As she approached him he finally spoke. "You are able to roam around freely. Yet you linger here."

"Maybe… everything I want is right here." She locked her eyes with his for a moment wanting him to catch meaning of her words. Her heart, that annoying beating thing, picking up an even faster rhythm. If he did understand, she could not tell. His expression was as stoic as ever.

With her newfound freedom came boldness. She could do anything she wanted. No one would be stopping her. Her right hand moved forward, however before it could even touch a spike of his armored plate her wrist was grabbed. She looked at his hand. A hand that shouldn't even been there.

"A new arm? I didn't know you could do that. Grow a new arm." She hissed as the tip of claws pressed into her skin. Not enough to draw blood, but the threat was there.

"You still don't trust me, huh." She gave him a smile. "Fair enough."

"Why did you come?" He asked.

She looked at his face, the cold stare was altered. Deep within the yellow was a softer gaze. She blinked and swallowed. Suddenly all of her confidence was fading away. This trap she had set for him was more and more becoming a trap for herself. Or so it felt that way.

"I-I thought… you knew…"

She was shocked by the missed beat of her heart when he pulled her closer. The feeling of that beating organ still somewhat new to her. She didn't know it could react like that. She didn't know it had such tremendous effect on her body. Her skin heating even more than due the warmth the hot spring had provided. A heat that rose up from within to her throat, her neck, her face… her lips. And a throbbing pulse below, inside her body.

His breath on her skin as he bent forward was like a hot summer breeze. Puffs of warm air that made her flesh tingle so pleasantly.

"Why did you come?" He asked again. "Are you so desperate for a new master to trespass in my region?" The tone off, so much deeper. Darker.

She turned her head away from that face as it inched even closer. Another swallow of saliva that somehow got stuck in her throat. A staggering breath as she tilted her head automatically, making her unconsciously vulnerable. There was this unrecognizable sound that passed through her lips. A fast pulse beneath skin when two sharp fangs barely raked over it.

"No," she gasped at the feel of lips on her heated skin. "I'm free," she answered.

He pulled back and released her hand. She took a step back, tried to regain her composure and to get back that feeling of control. Or… had the latter been just an illusion? Was she not just playing a very dangerous game? Then his hand suddenly grabbed her kimono and pulled her even more forward than before. She watched his eyes as they moved when he looked upon her face. Her own arms and hands limp beside her body, like she was his puppet and he was pulling the strings.

"What do you want?" He then asked her calmly, yet it was as if there was a threat in his voice.

She held his gaze. The one that captured her and left her immobile. The power of his demon aura that radiated around him was thrilling and she was certain that if he would release her that aura alone would hold her captive. "Release..." She answered and a shiver ran through her as the word left her mouth.

She wanted to be free from everything. From those feelings that had kept her sane during her enslavement. From the involuntary reaction of her heart and body in his proximity.

"Please..." she gasped when his lips descended slowly on her skin again.

A tongue followed remaining drops of water on her throat and she bent her head backwards, reveling in the feel of the erotic sensation. Fangs nipped her jaw and she turned her face to place her mouth in his upward path.

She had barely enough time to take that needed breath her body craved before his mouth crushed on hers. There was nothing gentle about the kiss as the force of it opened her lips to let him in. Her smaller fangs felt the pressure of his for a second before he changed the angle and his tongue tasted the crevice of her mouth.

Her fingers tugged on his outfit, for she wanted it all. The soft feel of his clothing, the hard smoothness of his skin behind it, the tickling fur decorating the right side of his body, draping over his shoulder. She moved the fingers of her left hand through the hairs, her mind envisioning how the thing would feel against her whole body. Even the anticipation of it already exciting. She was even disappointed when the hold on her released and he pulled back.

"This is what you want?"

What was this? Some demon chivalry? But she soon realized it was an opening to back out before she would explore new territory. And maybe he responded to her body's reaction. A slight hesitation that she didn't even know was there inside of her. She had been the one of hasty retreats when things would become too risky and when she would lose control. There were some things that couldn't be influenced and she was facing one of those things now. She had tried to manipulate him to her advantage, she had even done so now, but as she stared into the piercing gold, she realized that he was not to be controlled. He had taken the bait out of mere curiosity. And he was now calling her bluff.

 _If you don't have the resolve to finish what you started, then you shouldn't have started it at all._

Words spoken by her own consciousness. Similar words he had told her when she had called upon him for aid to defeat her former master. He had rejected her then, ice cold. She had lacked the nerve then to take matters into her own hands. Would they abandon her once again?

She lifted her head and provocatively took a step forward. "Hai."

She watched the corners of his mouth curl into something like a smug grin. Then he unclasped his armor and pushed it of his left shoulder. The heavy, bone structured material fell to the grass next to him with a loud and heavy thud. The sound, the slight tremor in the soil beneath her feet, startling her. Two hands took hold of her kimono and pushed it roughly over her shoulders. The fabric pooling around her feet and the gentle breeze caressing her naked skin before his fingers and mouth did. She gasped for air.

She felt it. The prove of his desire as his hand moved to her back and he pressed her close. Hidden beneath soft silk. She moved her fingers through the opening of his kimono, anxious to explore the heat that radiated of his being, burning her and making her feel if she was going to melt. Tongue and fangs were on her flesh nipping, biting and licking. If this would be her ending, she would rather be consumed than dissolved into nothing. One arm moved around his neck and her other hand moved up to his hair when his mouth moved down and his lips surrounded the protruding bud on her left breast. Her body forced to stand on her toes and her back to angle backwards only supported by one of his hands. The other hand cupping the one neglected by his mouth, fingers stroking and pinching.

"Se-sesshomaru-sama." Was that sound her voice? She didn't recognize it anymore as her body was pulled into a pleasurable vortex, created by the suction of his mouth on a spot so sensitive on her body. She pulled on his hair to make him stop, the arm around his neck pulled him even closer to keep that wicked tongue from retreating. And she was falling. Falling till the cool grass supported her back, the pressure of his weight as he straddled her hips, pinning her down.

Rendered immobile was not something she appreciated as it meant her complete surrender. She had not asked for a new confinement, she wanted to be free and she dug her nails in his chest, raking them over the muscles as they tensed beneath her fingers. Her eyes met redness in a flash of warning and white as fangs were bared in a snarl.

He sat up and she watched his fingers untying the knot of his yellow obi with a slow, graceful movement. Her focus on the action, she realized not as the texture caressed her arms, that in that same fluent motion the object was wrapped around her wrists. The hypnotic dance of silk and fingers ended abruptly when she realized this sudden entrapment as he pulled the knot taught. With a quick flick of his hand the two yellow ends were wrapped around his left wrist and fear and excitement filled her as he moved her hands above her head. Words of protest ready to leave her mouth, got stuck in her throat as his free hand moved over the damage her nails had left on his chest. Redness coating his fingertips as he brought it to his mouth and the image of him licking the substance off caused a tension in her abdominal region. The friction of his pelvis rubbing so intimately against her with each movement of his body was the cause of those words disappearing completely in the moan escaping her lips.

The last bit of her remaining resistance broke when fur caressed her thigh and wrapped around it. The hint of amusement in his eyes as he noticed her surprise that it was a part of him that was capable of any solitary movement. And the fantasy she had of those hairs brushing against her skin paled in comparison to the real experience. The touch heightening the sensitivity of her body by a hundredfold. Then his mouth descended on her chest again, a pull on the binding around her arms forcing her back to arch so his lips were met with their desired prize. The free hand forcing her legs to spread before they delved in between. Long fingers slid between the swollen folds and circled around the throbbing entrance. Her body hummed with pleasure, her lower half pushing up as much as his restriction upon her allowed. Desperate to feel more, her hands pulled on their restraints.

If it was freedom she so desired, how was it possible that this captivity was so alluring?

He sat up and her eyes followed a droplet of blood as it slid down from the inflicted wounds on his chest, over his stomach and further down as it disappeared behind the waistband of his hakama. Some primal lust to lick it up filling her, her tongue moistening her lips. And she realized he was watching her for his ministrations had suddenly stopped. His gaze following hers to the red line now coating his body and his hold on her eased up a bit, as if he was thinking about releasing her. But then the knot tightened again and with a possessive thrust of his hips he was filling her. Her eyes glancing down to see the white hakama pushed over his hips before they closed at the feel of the painful pinch deep inside of her. She hissed as her body tried to accommodate for the strange intrusion, his movement stilling in reaction to her tensing up. Her knees pulled up in an automatic response to change the angle to ease the entry.

"Finish," she hissed as the feel of him lingering was torture. Her body already anticipating a friction of movement that would probably be painful and pleasing at the same time.

His eyes held her gaze as he tested her consent with another forward motion. Slow but persistent, until she felt coarse hairs tickling her as he circled his hips, forcing her inner muscles to loosen up. Then he withdrew only to move forward again, starting a continues rhythm of forward motions and withdrawals.

A dance. This was the dance of the living. And it didn't take long for hips to meet his and soon she wanted more. More movement, more friction, more freedom. Her fingers tugging on the yellow obi that bound her, her body trying to alter his thrusts.

"Release," she pleaded and her eyes sought his for a sign of compliance.

Then she felt a tug on the knot and suddenly her hands were free. She moved them around his torso, underneath his kimono to dug her fingers in the muscles of his back. The feral growl released by the man on top of her scaring the birds in the trees above them. Feathers and leaves falling down as they flew up and scattered, the items taken by the wind and up to the blue sky above.

Release. She felt that it was close, her body anticipating it, craving it. "Release me", she pleaded again and she was shocked by the desperation in her voice as she was by the tears escaping her eyes. His body shifted and alteration was enough to send her flying. The spasms inside of her causing the demon above her to lose control and in a quick movement he pulled out of her to spill his essence on the soil.

 _Yes,_ she thought dryly. Of course, he would not risk the outcome of some malevolent offspring. Yet it did make her curious if her body would be even capable at all to procreate.

She winced as she sat up, bringing one hand between her legs to feel. The moisture coating her fingers was red as she studied it.

"That will happen less over time and in repetition."

The Daiyoukai was already dressing himself. Bending down to pick up his obi and tying it around his waist with the same gracefulness as he had shown when he had removed it.

She felt insulted or rather… felt that she had to feel insulted by his short education about her female anatomy. "I don't need a lecture. I do know the facts about copulation." It even repulsed her that some knowledge had been passed on with the transfer of flesh as creature Naraku had created her body. Sickening fantasies that belonged to his old human life of pillaging and even rape.

She felt the demon's eyes on her back as she walked towards the hot spring and eased herself into the warm soothing water. She was surprised when he picked up her kosode and placed it on the rock where her hadajuban was lying.

She smirked. "So, when not asked, you can be gallant."

"When not manipulated," he replied and grinned.

"Ah. I see…"

Kagura leaned back and slid herself deeper into the water until only her head was above the surface. She saw the man's reflection in the ripples as he stood behind her. Already fully armored again. Like their encounter was just happening. Her legs stretching and her lower body tingling as she recalled their tryst, just now. One of her hands moving in between to stroke, her eyes closing in the memory.

"Repetition, eh?" But as she turned her head and opened her eyes, he was already gone. The wind in his favor as it had not informed her about his quick departure.

He was free, like her. Not to be controlled.

Only slightly manipulated perhaps.

With a message on the wind.

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N:

It is hard to believe, but this story has been a WIP since 2015. O-o

I know that Kagura's death was the cause for Tenseiga to change and the whole event with the meido afterwards and regrowth of his arm and so on. But it was the feeling of compassion that caused the alteration in Tenseiga. A feeling he could get for example for his love for the little girl Rin.

So, for this little fic, let's assume it was his feelings for the human child that caused the change in Tenseiga and led to the upcoming events.

Since SessKagu fics are so rare, I hope this new rare addition was worth the long wait ^^


End file.
